Mauer Fall
by Aelig
Summary: La foule criait, se bousculait, se pressait, au pied de ce Mur. Et eux, eux ce trouvait de chaque côté, enfermé dans cet foule ; à attendre. Attendre pour pouvoir se retrouver, après quarante longues années... - OS, pour les 25 ans de la Chute du Mur de Berlin.


**Titre :** Mauer Fall (pas très recherché, je sais x))

**Rating :** K+ par sécurité.

**Personnages/Paring : **Principalement Prusse/Gilbert(/Gilou) et Allemagne/Ludwig. Aussi : URSS/Ivan, Hongrie/Elizabeta, Autriche/Roderich, Kugelmugel/Heinrich _(Je précise que j'ai trouvé ce nom dans une fic de Yuu Kirkland)_ , France/Francis(/Franny), Espagne/Antonio(/Tonio). Un peu de AusHung sous-entendu.

**Genre : **Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya. Et la Chute du Mur de Berlin appartient à l'Histoire et à tous ceux qui ont œuvré pour sa réalisation.

**N/A : **Hey ! Alors, me voici avec un OS écrit rapidement, à l'occasion des 25 ans de la Chute du Mur de Berlin ! Il n'est pas vraiment très recherché, ni comme j'avais souhaité qu'il soit - mais on va dire que je suis satisfaite d'avoir réussi à l'écrire pendant la journée. Je signale aussi que j'ai très probablement fait des fautes dans le peu que j'ai écrit en allemand, parce que malgré mes dix ans d'allemand je suis toujours aussi nulle :') Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ça. _Merci à Kaede-Alys pour avoir corrigé la faute qu'elle a vu x)_

Sinon,au cas où y'aurais des gens qui suivent mes fics qui passe par là, je m'excuse d'avance mais je ne posterais pas grand-chose ce mois-ci. Je suis en plein dans le NaNo (objectif = écrire 50 000 mots en un mois), et comme je privilégie mes écrits originaux à mes fics, ben, je les écrits beaucoup moins du coup. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Bref, je crois que j'ai finis mon blabla.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

><p>La voiture s'arrêta avec un crissement de pneu. Un jeune homme en sortit, sa grande stature ne permettant pas de voir se qui se passait derrière lui. Il enfouit son nez dans sa longue écharpe, avant de se décaler quelque peu, laissant la place à un second jeune homme. Albinos, il portait une simple veste sur un pull, les mains enfoncées dans son pantalon en toile. Une croix pendait au bout d'une chaîne d'argent.<p>

Gilbert inspira à plein poumons l'air de son pays. Depuis 1945 qu'il n'était pas revenu ici, il pouvait enfin à nouveau se trouver parmi son peuple. Il se sentait soudainement si heureux...

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, Ivan ? » demanda Prusse en se retournant vers le grand russe.

URSS ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un simple signe de tête vers la gauche de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Gilbert se retourna. Là, se trouvait bien droit devant lui, le Mur de Berlin.

D'abord, il ne compris pas. Et puis, son cerveau enregistra la présence de toutes ces personnes au pied du Mur ; et surtout de cette brèche qui s'agrandissait sous les assauts des berlinois.

Gilbert ne réfléchit pas. Son corps le poussa en avant, vers ce Mur ; mais surtout vers ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté.

Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser. Son être tout entier était fixé sur cet objectif.

Le trouver.

Son petit frère.

* * *

><p>Prusse s'enfonçait dans la foule, se mélangeait au peuple allemand sans problème – et ça lui faisait un bien fous d'être de retour chez lui. Il se faufila sans mal entre les gens qui criaient et s'embrassaient.<p>

« _Mutti.__..*_ »

Le petite voix l'interpella. Une petite fille se trouvait juste à côté de lui, ballottée par la foule et en larme. Avant qu'elle ne se retrouve encore plus loin, l'albinos l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la plaça sur sa hanche.

« _Wer suchst dich__ ?*_ » Demanda t-il doucement.

« _Meine Mutti__...*_ » murmura la fillette en essuyant quelque peu ses larmes.

Instinctivement, son cœur lui disait de faire confiance à cet homme. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'albinos et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« _Ich werde deine Mutti finden__.__ Okay, kleine Mädchen __?*_ »

La petite hocha doucement la tête. Gilbert reprit doucement sa marche vers le Mur, cherchant cette fois dans la foule une dame qui pourrait être la mère de la petite.

Son chemin le conduisit droit vers la brèche. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite ; et tout ce qu'il avait tenté de calfeutrer, pendant toutes ces années coincé en URSS, remonta en lui. Il sentit un larme glisser sur sa joue, alors qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains et franchissait le trou béant.

Un pas après l'autre.

Gilbert se sentit incroyablement tendu. Son regard parcourut la foule. Pendant un instant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il cherchait.

« Erika ! »

La fillette pendue à son cou releva la tête et cria à son tour.

« _Mutti__ !*_ »

Avec un sourire, Gilbert déposa l'enfant à terre et la suivit alors qu'elle sautait dans les bras de sa mère. Mère qui serra sa fille contre son cœur, puis adressa un regard de gratitude à l'albinos.

« _Frau Catharina __! __ Haben Sie ihre Tochter finden__ ?*_ »

Un homme blond apparut soudain, tranchant la foule. Sa haute stature était complété par des cheveux blond habituellement plaqué en arrière mais aujourd'hui ébouriffés, et des yeux bleu comme le ciel.

Gilbert sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Ludwig... » murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Son petit frère était là, devant lui. Après tout ce temps...

Il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser. Il voulait foncer, lui sauter dans les bras ; le serrer contre lui et le bercer, comme lorsqu'il était petit ; lui embrasser le front et les joues, et puis surtout, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Le grand blond tourna alors son regard vers lui. Il se figea ; et sembla dans le même dilemme qui venait de secouer son aîné.

Soudainement, c'était comme si ils ne savaient plus s'aimer.

Gilbert bougea le premier. Le mot quitta ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le prémédite.

« Ludwig ! »

Son cri sembla réveiller son petit frère. Ludwig s'élança à son tour.

Ils ne firent pas vraiment attention, à comment ça arriva ; mais ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'étreindre comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Plutôt comme un renouveau.

Ils laissèrent les larmes envahirent leurs visages, tout à la joie de se retrouver ; et ne firent même pas attention aux sourires et regards tendres qui se posaient sur eux.

Rien n'importait à part l'autre.

Gilbert se recula un peu, les larmes envahissant toujours son visage, et observa son frère.

« _Hallo__, __klein Bruder__.*_ »

Il sourit, comme jamais il n'avait sourit pendant plus de quarante ans.

« _Hallo, Gro__ß__e Bruder_.* »

Gilbert serra les mains de son frère dans les siennes. Il sentait les larmes revenir au coin de ses yeux. Il les chassa discrètement, quand une toux se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se tourna, un peu surpris, et tomba sur deux yeux vert et un sourire espiègle.

« Eli !

- Ah bah, tu es enfin là ? Ça fait plusieurs mois que je t'attends, moi ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les bras et le prussien vint s'y engouffrer.

« Tu m'as presque manqué, Eli. C'est moins drôle d'embêter le russe quand t'es pas là.

- Toi aussi tu m'as presque manqué. Mais j'ai pu retrouver mon Roddy ! »

Gilbert se défit de l'étreinte de son amie pour voir Autriche derrière elle, l'air un peu jaloux, tenant la main d'un petit garçon. Avec une bouille adorable et deux grands yeux violets.

« Oh bon sang Sissi ! Même toi tu m'as manqué ! »

Il se précipita vers l'autrichien et sans réfléchir, le pris dans ses bras. Rouge, Roderich hésita un instant avant de doucement tapoter le dos de son ami.

Il aurait eu un piano sous la main qu'il aurait sûrement jouer un petit air pour exprimer toute sa joie.

Puis ils s'écartèrent tout les deux et se sourirent – c'était bien l'une des rares fois où ils étaient d'accord sur une même chose ; le temps étaient passé bien trop lentement.

« Ah, voici Heinrich, notre fils. » s'exclama Hongrie en passant le petit garçon collé à Autriche devant elle.

Gilbert s'accroupit face au petit garçon. Il avait un air assez morne, de grand yeux semblable à ceux de son père, et des cheveux blanc coupé courts.

« Salut bonhomme ! Tu sais que je t'ai vu dans le ventre de ta mère, toi ? » s'exclama joyeusement le prussien.

Le petit garçon ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. Puis, il déclara comme si c'était l'évidence même :

« Les larmes, c'est de l'art ! »

Gilbert haussa les sourcils, Autriche soupira, et Elizabeta prit son « adorable petit garçon trop mignon » dans ses bras. Ludwig, qui s'était approché, sourit doucement.

Il aurait bien voulut pouvoir passer un petit moment seul avec son frère, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas possible immédiatement. D'ailleurs, si il ne se trompait pas...

« GILOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Les deux derniers arrivaient. Ils n'avaient pas put se contenir, ces deux-là.

Gilbert se releva avec un grand sourire.

« Franny ! Tonio ! »

Sans plus réfléchir, il sauta sur ses deux awesome meilleurs amis. Les trois membres du désormais reformés Bad Friend Trio se perdirent dans diverses exclamations de joies et démonstrations de leur amitié.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se détachèrent enfin. Ludwig s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Rentrons à la maison. » dit-il doucement.

Prusse sentit les larmes affluer de nouveau. France attrapa la main de son aîné, et tira Espagne derrière lui, indiquant qu'ils se retrouveraient chez Ludwig. Elizabeta et Roderich avaient déjà disparut de la circulation avec leur fils.

Les deux frères se retrouvaient seuls.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura doucement le blond.

Gilbert remarqua alors que son petit frère était au bord des larmes.

« Shhhhhht... Je suis là, maintenant. Je ne partirais plus, c'est promis. »

Il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et le berça doucement, alors que Ludwig se laissait enfin aller, et que ses larmes coulaient.

« _Ich liebe dich, Bruder__...*_ »

Gilbert posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

« _Ich liebe dich_ auch.* »

Gilbert releva la tête en sentant un regard le brûler. Il croisa le regard améthyste d'Ivan, qui l'avait apparemment suivit jusqu'ici. URSS hocha doucement la tête, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans la foule. Prusse l'observa disparaître enserrant son petit frère contre lui.

Puis il inspira un grand coup, avant d'adresser un sourire joyeux à Ludwig.

« Rentrons à la maison. Je dois encore d'embêter pour de longues années. »

* * *

><p><span>Traduction :<span>

_*Mutti : _Maman, allemand.

*_Wer suchst dich__ ? :_ Qui cherches-tu ?, allemand.

_*Meine Mutti__... :_ Ma maman..., allemand.

*_Ich werde deine Mutti finden__.__ Okay, kleine Mädchen __? : _Je vais trouver ta mère. Okay, petite fille ?, allemand.

*_Frau Catharina __! __Haben Sie ihre Tochter finden__ ? :_ Madame Catharina ! Avez-vous trouvée votre fille ?, allemand.

*_Hallo__, __klein Bruder__. : _Salut, petit frère., allemand.

*_Hallo, Gro__ß__e Bruder. : _Salut, grand frère., allemand.

*_Ich liebe dich, Bruder__... : _Je t'aime mon frère..., allemand.

*_Ich liebe dich auch. :_ Je t'aime aussi., allemand.

* * *

><p>Uh, et bien, voilà x)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

J'aime beaucoup l'Allemagne. Je trouve que c'est un pays vraiment fort, et les habitants sont toujours très gentils. J'ai vraiment apprécié mes voyages là-bas. C'est étranges, mais je me sens assez concernée par l'Histoire de ce pays... Alors, j'ai voulut écrire un peu sur cet événement.

Une petite review ? :3


End file.
